


Oct 2: Possession

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: SortaSpooky Challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ender Eye Au, Ender pearls, Gen, Pain, Sorta Spooky Challenge, SortaSpookyChallenge, Spooktober, battle buddies, ender dragon - Freeform, endermen, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: A mob attack leaves Ryan terribly wounded. He’s saved in the nick of time, but the attack leaves him with only one eye. With the hope of regaining his sight back, something more sinister may have happened to The Mad King.





	Oct 2: Possession

Ryan screamed in pain as he was guided to the medical table set up in the small hut shelter, Jack and Lindsay doing their best to keep his hands away from his eye socket where the arrow had embedded itself. Ryan had been out in the woods with Jeremy and Michael, exploring and mapping new areas to expand builds for Achievement City when the mobs struck. Ryan had lunged in to protect Jeremy from an advancing zombie when the lad stumbled and fell, Michael moving to cover them. Ryan had called a retreat and had pushed Jeremy ahead of himself and turned, stabbing and killing an enderman and taking its pearl when he’d been hit, a lucky skeletal archer releasing its projectile as the gent turned. White hot pain had shot through the right side of Ryan’s face, the gent falling to the ground screaming in pain, Jeremy and Michael dragging him back and to his feet, the trio stumbling back towards the safety of their walled off city. Michael had ran ahead to alert Geoff and Jack, while Jeremy stayed to help Ryan along, making sure the gent didn’t touch the arrow still stuck in his face, the lad doing his best not to throw up at the sight. Jack had met them at the gates and removed the arrow, Ryan’s screams breaking his heart. He’d tried to save the eye, but it was no use, the remains stuck to the arrowhead, still attached to the optical nerve.

 

Now in the medical hut, Jack and Lindsay went about trying to help Ryan as best they could, Lindsay whipping up a potion to help dull the pain and another to help begin the healing process as Jack severed the optical nerve, the nerve shrinking back into the socket, eliciting another scream from Ryan.

 

“Ryan, buddy, I’m going to have to clean the wound okay? It may hurt a little but I need to clean it so it doesn’t become infected,” Jack said calmly, though he was biting his lower lip.

 

“D-do it,” Ryan groaned, slowly lowering his hand from the bloody socket, the tear ducts going into overdrive to flush the eye.

 

Jack gave Ryan the numbing potion Lindsay handed him, and went about cleaning the wound, wincing and nearly tearing up that he was having to do this to his friend. Jeremy stood at the door, crying into Geoff’s shoulder while Michael stood near pale as a sheet. Ryan’s other eye was flushing instinctively as well, tears streaming down his face. Jack took a damp cloth and washed away all the blood and vitreous fluid that had leaked down the man’s face and into his scruffy beard, a sticky mess that made both men want to throw up. Jack finished cleaning the wound, padding the area with a cloth soaked in healing salve and wrapped bandage wrapping around the gent’s head before giving him a couple of healing potions.

 

“You’ll live, thank the gods you got here when you did,” Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he’d lain Ryan back to rest.

 

“Jeremy and Michael, they got me back. I’d have been dead without them,” Ryan groaned softly.

 

“Ryan?”

 

The gent turned his head so that he could see better with his left eye, spotting Jeremy standing near his bed, Michael right behind him. He smiled through the pain that was slowly subsiding and held out his hand. Michael clasped it firmly, nodding at his friend before stepping aside, Jeremy taking his place.

 

“I was so worried about you! I thought...I thought you were...” the lad was nearly in tears.

 

“Hey, I’m alive, because of you and Michael. Besides, what are we?” Ryan asked with a pained smile.

 

“Battle Buddies,” Jeremy said with a shaky breath.

 

“That’s right. And Battle Buddies never leave each other behind. I’m not going anywhere, not without you Jeremy,” Ryan said, his one eye starting to slide close.

 

“We’d better let him rest. He’s been through a lot. I’ll come check on him in a few hours. In the morning we’ll see what we can do about replacing that eye,” Jack said, Jeremy begrudgingly releasing Ryan’s hand and leaving with the others, feeling the adrenaline from the whole episode wearing off.

 

Ryan didn’t sleep well that night, nightmares haunting him, and strange voices speaking in his mind. He was startled awake around three am, panting and gasping for breath, looking around in a panic before realizing where he was. He took several shaky breaths before tears flooded his eye, and he sniffled. A sudden purple glowing light gained his attention, faintly coming from the floor. He sat up and saw that the glow came from his bag, which he retrieved and opened, gasping when he reached in and pulled out the glowing Ender pearl he’d taken from the enderman’s corpse before he’d been shot.

 

It was pleasantly warm in his hand and as he stared transfixed at it he had a sudden impulse, an idea that popped into his head, as if the pearl were speaking to him. Glancing around he saw that he was alone, before reaching up and gingerly unwrapping the bandage around his head and removing the cloth, wincing when he saw there was a little bit of vitreous fluid on the cloth. He gingerly touched the area around the socket and was surprised to find that it didn’t hurt.

 

“Must be the salve Jack used,” he said quietly before turning his gaze back to the pearl that was pulsating like a heartbeat. He held it up to his ear, cradled in his hand as he listened.

 

Nothing.

 

“I’m going mad,” he sighed as he scowled at the pearl before taking a deep breath and raising it up to his eye socket, closing his left. “Here goes nothing.”

 

With a small, dull squelching sound, the pearl slid into place like it belonged there, as if it were his eye all along. He blinked several times, adjusting to the new feeling and suddenly gasped when he opened his right eye.

 

He could see!

 

It the vision was slightly purple and strangely green, but was returning to normal, and before Ryan knew it his vision was back to what it once was. Tears flooded both his eyes this time and he sobbed, relief pouring over him.

 

_I can’t believe that worked!_ he thought happily as he looked around, winking and blinking to test his new eye out.

 

With a smile he lay back down, closing his eyes and going back to sleep. As the gent slept, dark veins seemed to appear around his right eye socket and on the closed lid, spreading out before disappearing. His dreams were haunted by dark castles surrounded by lava, countless endermen, and a large, dark purple dragon that seemed to smile sadistically at him.

 

_Your soul belongs to me now!_ it said as it lunged forward and sank its fangs into Ryan.

 

Ryan sat up with a scream and looked around, panting and gasping for breath, sweat pouring down his brow. He was safe, he was still in Achievement City, still home. He lay back with a sigh of relief, then reached up and gently pressed his fingers against his closed right eye, feeling the ender pearl there.

 

Getting up he groaned and stretched, making sure he was completely dressed before leaving the medical hut and heading towards Jack’s house where he knew the others were eating breakfast, remembering to rewrap the bandage around his head. He smiled as the warm sun welcomed him to a new day, birds singing and small animals rushing around gathering food in the woods nearby. The others were there at Jack’s, eating on the porch where he had a few tables set up for morning meals, a small little tradition the Hunters had been participating in ever since they’d founded the city. He smiled as Gavin glanced up and went pale, a small, strangled squawk escaping his lips.

 

“Ryan!” Jeremy exclaimed, both elated and concerned as they all turned to face him.

 

“Ryan what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting and healing!” Jack exclaimed as he got up and rushed to his friend’s side, examining him.

 

“I’m fine guys I promise,” Ryan said calmly.

 

“Fine? Last night you were screaming bloody murder because you had an arrow IN YOUR EYE!” Michael exclaimed.

 

“Please don’t shout, I do have a bit of a headache and your volume isn’t helping,” Ryan winced and pressed his palm to his bandaged right eye, feeling a slight throbbing pain.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay bud?” Geoff asked, and when Ryan nodded the group sighed with relief, everyone getting up and walking over. Jeremy hugged him tightly before stepping to the side, smiling up at his friend.

 

“Good to see you’re doing better buddy!” he exclaimed. Ryan smiled back.

 

They all sat down at the table, Ryan next to Jeremy and Geoff as they chowed down on their breakfast, talking about what the day held for them, and what to do to find Ryan a replacement eye, Jeremy and Gavin insisting that he wear an eyepatch instead, all the while Ryan remained silent.

 

“Ryan? You okay? You’ve barely said anything,” Geoff asked gently and nudged the gent. Ryan hesitated before sighing.

 

“We don’t need to go to the trouble of finding me a new eye,” he started.

 

“It’s no trouble at all Rye Bread! We’re happy to do it and besides, you’re family, that’s what we do,” Geoff interrupted.

 

Ryan paused again and glanced around the table at all the faces there before reaching up and removing his bandage, Gavin already gagging as he pictured a large empty black hole where Ryan’s eye had once been. The others all gasped when Ryan removed all of the cloth and opened both eyes, smiling awkwardly.

 

“I found my own,” he said with a small chuckle.

 

“Ryan what the fuck?!” Jack exclaimed.

 

“What?”

 

“You put a fucking ender pearl in your head? Is that even safe?” Geoff asked as he stared.

 

“Well...I’m not sure? I can see now so that’s a thing and I’ll take it!” Ryan smiled happily.

 

“Why do you have to be so weird? Why can’t you be normal, even slightly normal for at least one fucking day?” Michael shook his head but smiled.

 

“That’s awesome!” Jeremy exclaimed, leaning closer to examine the new eye.

 

“I’d like to at least put more healing salve on it just so I’m satisfied that it’s healing properly,” Jack said.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Ryan agreed.

 

“Ryan, are you sure this is what you want?” Geoff asked hesitantly. Ryan paused and thought for a second. The unknowns were many and the possibility for disaster great, but after last night’s ordeal in the forest, he was ready for a win, a small victory.

 

“Yes,” he nodded.

 

“Alright. I guess that solves that problem,” Michael said as the others smiled and congratulated Ryan on getting his sight back, Geoff handing him a knife to spread butter on his pancakes.

 

_Plunge the knife deep into his chest!_

 

Ryan was startled by the voice in his head, the impulse to harm Geoff, to kill. He stared at the knife in his hand for a moment before shaking his head and spreading the butter, wondering where in seven hells that voice came from. Throughout the day, the voices continued, telling him to strangle Gavin, decapitate Michael, shove Jack down a ravine, and snap Jeremy’s neck. Each time was stronger than the last, Ryan actually very nearly pushing Jack to his death, just avoiding doing so by a fraction. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him, it was like he’d been possessed by some demon and when he had a moment of free time to himself he dashed into his small house, panting.

 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he asked aloud.

 

_You’re insane, mad, just like they all say about you,_ the voice said.

 

“Who are you?” Ryan asked looking around for the source of the voice, panic welling up in his chest.

 

No answer. He rubbed his eyes and pressed his palms to his head, feeling a massive headache building up behind his skull. He went to the small mirror in his room and gasped when he saw that the ender pearl was glowing, pulsating! He cried out as a sudden pain shot down his right arm, collapsing to his knees and squeezing his eyes shut. When the pain had subsided and gasped for breath, standing shakily to his feet and looking at himself in the mirror, the pearl normal once again.

 

“What the fuck?” he asked and turned to leave, a gasp from the front door, and his eyes met those of Jack’s.

 

“Ryan, what’s happening?” the gent asked in a panicked voice.

 

“What do you mean Jack?” Ryan asked unsure of what the man meant.

 

“Your fucking hand Ryan!” Jack pointed to Ryan’s right hand, the gent looking down, his eyes widening as he raised his hand up to eye level.

 

The hand was glowing with dark purple energy!

 

“Well, that’s definitely new,” Ryan said as the energy dissipated and soon his hand was back to normal.

 

“How were you able to do that Ryan?” Jack asked cautiously.

 

_Don’t tell him! He won’t understand. You’ve been given a gift!_ the voice said inside his head.

 

“I-I’m not sure Jack,” he said softly as he stared at his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My own contribution to the Ender Eye AU! I’ve been so excited to start writing this AU for so long I hope you all like it! If I get enough requests I’ll continue this as a chapter fic but if not you’ll have to use your imaginations for what you think happens next! :)


End file.
